mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalGuy213/MetalGuy213
History about MetalGuy213 Borned in 7 Of September of 2001 in Santiago De Chile does after the 9/11 World Trade Center's Terrorist attack in U.S.A. this style he's making custom sprites with no spriteswapper and palleteswaper but he's some editing moments. Can MetalGuy213 is an teenager creator giving even of more W.I.PS. he's fanatic of Most_Mysterious's Characters,TheIranSonic Characters. does's Cheap Fav Character Is Godzilla to kill instant some cheaps and cheapies. he got relationship but is too younger but he's becoming teenager to get it. that good times.. this guy is an Self-Teenager getting the challenge of Survival going of 61 as Flynn Taggart Does This Greatful Time Making This Survival was goes into an Longest challenge of This.. next times making as into defeating in survival 3 times Spongebob Squarepants he was angisted the Killer Colonel Challenge fighting an battle as Alma Orochi by an other person what about it's an friend of MetalGuy213. 'he unlikes the Unknown Creator of all retarded characters. he will be start an war of Normals/Cheaps vs Retards/Retard Cheaps. This Time Is Was Simple Of All.. he so plays Zandronum and Roblox.. he is an Real People Guy Getting On Few Bad Quality creating Characters like sonicdam2... he loves Relationship,Cheaps,Cheapies and Normals but he Unlikes:Anti-Cheap,Retards and Impersonating. Day 30:MetalGuy213 is Making More Sprites for Jack O'Bomb and into Replacing Attacks from Zeeky H. Bomb this is so Special and Hyper Attacks into based for update: Mr.Big Pumpkin Replaces Mr.Big Shoe (Cost 1000 Powerbar) High Headbutt Replaces H-Bomb was into based Annoying Orange's HeadButt (1000 Powerbar) The Jack Words Replaces Zeeky Words (2000 Powerbar with no cost life was using Flynn Taggart's Rocket Launcher) Added Supers and Hypers: Assist Cyberdemon (3000 Powerbar) Pumpkin Madness (4000 Powerbar) (OHKO) Killer Pumpkin Trafic (5000 Powerbar) (OHKO) Fatalities: Pumpkin Explode (Was Gum Appares into trows Jack O'Bomb at the oponent explodes and buring the oponent) Armageddon (Very Missiles On!! like OTW) 404 Pumpkin Error (Makes Explodes the oponent into An 404 Error Virus) Day 31:Halloween Day of MetalGuy213.. he will be completing this character... so it's that on of all-based on original and Halloween Character style.. Characters No One was Released into this Sorry...... W.I.P *Zandro (Palleteswap Of New Yoshi with Vore and added attacks) (With Some Help of EggBomber101) *Omega Tiger Woods (Custom OTW With Fatalities and Updated Attacks) *ZandroGuy (Zandronum) *MetalGuy213 (Roblox) *Ice Octo *Fire Octo *Fire Element N.Boss *lady Statue (Clayfighter) *Jack O'Bomb (Halloween/Original) (Spriteswap of Zeeky H. Bomb With Replaced Attacks and Less Cheapness) *Seinosuke (Custom Seinosuke with no Regenation,Less Cheap and Replaced Attacks and Fatalities) *Killer MetalGuy213 (Custom MetalGuy213 with an Killer Mode into no F1 Killer on Killer MetalGuy213..) Stages *Killer Zone Videos This is So Perfect... Does The Battle of Normals and Anti-Cheap Vs 4 Cheaps are so Evil Donald,Broly,Symbiote Zeeky H Bomb And Seinosuke. Playing as Doodlebob,Octo,OTW 2008 And Gum SEINOSUKE GOT PWNED!!! Gallery 38799678c40bb0f23292180da8a4911f.png|'Metal's First Portait. Image003.png|'One Of Select Other Old Porait.' pizap.com14143827324871.jpg|The Last Portait of MetalGuy213.. Shrimp Bus.jpg|One Of MetalGuy213 and Jack'O Bomb using Shrimp Bus. Category:Blog posts